Mirrors
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: This is unfamiliar territory… what he feels inside. He's no longer sure what to make of it after all that has happened between them… He needs guidance, guidance that only his devil hunter can provide. ... Vergil x Dante - one shot.


So, I'm trying to get into writing Devil May Cry fics.. :D I use to think I wasn't good enough to write anything relating to such an awesome series but as I've grown and improved in my writing I decided I'd give it a try... Well, I was also a little inspired by Justin Timberlake's song Mirrors.

This is like a song fic, sort of but not one where the characters go around singing. XD Just used the lyrics to describe things better. That is also a first time thing for me as I typically don't like song fics myself but listening to Mirrors, all I could think was Dante and Vergil so... Yeah, I'll shut up about that now. :D

Pairing: Vergil x Dante.

Warnings: Nothing graphical really aside from a little making out. ;D Other than that, it's clean... Oh yea and it includes incest because I freaking LOVE that shit! So if you don't like that and gayness, feel free to leave now... Otherwise, enjoy the story!

Side note: Sorry if some things are off or they're ooc... I've only had time to beat the first game and just play a little of the second one. But... I've looked up plenty enough and read plenty of other stories that I figured I knew enough to write this. :3

* * *

_Aren't you something to admire?_

Vergil thinks, as he makes his way down the streets of the city, arms straight at his side, and his beloved Yamato safely in its sheath, as he makes his way to a certain devil hunter's shop and thoughts of said devil hunter flash through his mind… That flawless frame, so much like his own but just a tad bit more feminine if one was to look very closely… That perfect pale skin, so smooth and warm to the touch it almost makes him shiver just thinking of it… And those beautiful blue eyes… Oh, they'd put the stars in the night's sky to shame… Not to mention how well built said man he's thinking of is and if Vergil wasn't the sophisticated half-demon he was, he'd be drooling over the mere image of said demon hunter's physic…

'_Cause your shine is something like a mirror and I can't help but notice, you reflect in this heart of mine…_

Vergil has tried to ignore these urges, has tried to fight them off for so long but it's a futile attempt and his heart continues to yearn for the demon hunter. The more he tries to deny it, and fight it, the more he dwells on the perfect being he's isolated himself from for so long…

_If you ever feel alone, and the glare makes me hard to find, just know that I'm always parallel on the other side._

Vergil released a soft breath. He could have always came back, he could have gave up the thing he now considers foolishness long ago, but he was stubborn and refused. Now though, the loneliness has gotten the better of him, and he's in need to see the demon hunter… He only hopes said man will forgive him for all he's done…

'_Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul, I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go._

Vergil can remember it like it was yesterday, when they were mere innocent children who vowed they would be all each other needed. He recalls how they use to always be connected, hand in hand, rarely apart. He recalls the promises between them of how they would grow up together, and their lives revolve around each other because back then, they were all that mattered, and they swore, they would need nothing and no one else…

_Just put your hand on the glass, I'll be trying to pull you through, you just gotta be strong._

Then there's the haunting memory of said demon hunter trying to _save _him from the dark thing he had became, the power hungry creature that had forgotten the little – but ever so important things in life. He recalls the man trying to pull him up, refusing to give up on him still, yet Vergil chose the exact opposite. Vergil chose the underworld over the one who he once vowed was all he needed. Vergil had grown strong physically, but remained weak emotionally. Still, he struggles with such human nuisances.

'_Cause I don't wanna lose you now, I'm looking right at the other half of me_

Vergil never had planned to lose the devil hunter. He had hoped to bring him along with him, to have him still in his life… Such selfish thinking that leads to taunting memories every time he stares at his reflection and sees not himself but the man he left behind.

_The vacancy that sat in my heart is a space that now you hold._

Vergil felt empty, even with power he still felt lost, and as if a piece of him was missing… A piece that only _he _filled.

_Show me how to fight for now…_

This is unfamiliar territory… what he feels inside. He's no longer sure what to make of it after all that has happened between them… He needs guidance, guidance that only his devil hunter can provide.

_And I'll tell you baby, it was easy coming back here to you once I figured it out…_

Vergil sees now what it is he truly needs in life to satisfy this void he feels. He knows it's the devil hunter he needs. He realizes it, finally and now that he's accepted the fact, it's not so hard to return to him… He only hopes he has the man's forgiveness and acceptance.

_You were right here all along._

Is he still waiting, does he have hope in Vergil's return? Or has he given up on the slightly older brother? Vergil hopes not for the latter…

_It's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me._

Vergil couldn't escape _him._ He's everywhere Vergil has gone… In every reflection and Vergil simply couldn't run from this any longer, it's become too much.

_I couldn't get any bigger, with anyone else beside of me._

It's not power he seeks any longer, it's the devil hunter because with him, Vergil will truly feel invincible and as if he is on top of the world. All he needs is _him_ to be truly happy within this life…

_And now it's clear as this promise that we're making two reflections into one…_

Vergil hopes the devil hunter can come to love him again… To still want the same thing Vergil craves… For them to finally become one again, rather than two polar opposites. He'll do whatever it takes…

'_Cause it's like you're my mirror, my mirror staring back at me, staring back at me._

If Vergil can't have him, he's not sure he can live with himself anymore… To look at himself, and see the devil hunter and to know rejection from him is something he simply cannot bare…

_Aren't you something, an original? _

The man he craves was always a cut above the rest, always different in his own way… He stood out, and Vergil use to adore that about him… He hopes the man hasn't changed since the time they had spent together…

'_Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample, and I can't help but stare; 'cause I see truth somewhere in your eyes._

His devil hunter once shown faith, Vergil had seen it in his eyes. It was once strong, and promising… He had seen a man willing to help him overcome the darkness that had consumed him… Would he still hold that faith and willingness to help him get through this? Vergil's well being depended on it…

_I can't ever change without you, you reflect me, I love that about you._

Vergil has tried to distance himself from the devil hunter, to change who he was… But it felt wrong, and only aided in making him all the more miserable. He needs _him_ to grow, to thrive, to change for the better… Because _he_ reflects the side of Vergil that Vergil had once thought died long ago… _He's _always reflected that side though, and brought it out, and Vergil loved him for it…

_And if I could, I would look at us all the time…_

The only reason he doesn't, the reason he refuses to stare blankly into mirrors and see what he sacrificed long ago is because he'll lose his control, he'll break down because the devil hunter was the only damn thing that made his life worth something…

_Yesterday is history, tomorrow's a mystery…_

He hopes they can bury the past, start a new and see what wonders tomorrow has in store for them… If _he _chooses to take Vergil back into his life.

_I can see you looking back at me; keep your eyes on me, baby, keep your eyes on me…_

Vergil swears that sometimes when he has found himself looking into his own reflection that it was in fact the devil hunter staring back at him, and not himself… Is_ he _still longing for Vergil too? Is he staring at the same reflection, keeping Vergil fresh on his mind and hoping that maybe thought and hope alone would bring Vergil back to him?

_You are, you are the love of my life…_

Vergil sees it now, how much he truly loved _him._ He can feel the passion course through his veins, the love he feels overwhelming him and suffocating him. If he's not accepted again, the love he feels will be the very death of him…

_Boy, you're my reflection, all I see is you; my reflection, in everything I do._

Vergil's thoughts subside, as he comes face to face with the entrance of the Devil May Cry shop and he looked up to the sign, taking in a deep breath. It was now or never…

His footsteps seemed heavy now, every second seeming as if it were its own little eternity as he made his way into the shop, glancing around momentarily until his icy blue eyes landed on a seemingly sleeping devil hunter with his feet propped up on his desk and some sort of fashion magazine covering his face.

"Sorry, the shop's closed for today." Said the demon hunter lazily.

Vergil stood there for a bit, remaining silent until he found his voice and the only thing he could say within that moment was "Dante", in an ever so seemingly toneless voice.

Without a moment to spare, Dante sat up, the magazine falling to the floor and he stared at none other than his twin brother. He blinked several times and even rubbed his eyes just to double check and make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Dante was tempted to pinch himself.

"Your eyes aren't playing tricks on you, I' am here." Vergil spoke, seeing the uncertainty written all over Dante's face.

"Why?" Dante asked, and Vergil wasn't surprised. In fact, he was almost certain he was the last person Dante wished to see and he had originally thought Dante would try to fight him and kick him out if he showed his face around Devil May Cry… Dante was being surprisingly calm, however.

"I've been pondering all that has happened with me, with you… With us." Vergil answered, diverting his gaze to the floor. This was harder than he had originally thought. "I've come to a realization… I however am not sure if you will be accepting of it or not."

Dante's once tense expression softened, and he grew curious as to what it was Vergil wanted to say exactly.

Vergil then looked back to him, blue eyes locked on Dante's. "I have realized, you are the very thing I need to make me whole." He spoke clear as day.

Dante was taken aback, and thus couldn't find the words to reply. After all, Vergil was saying the very thing he's been waiting so long to hear… Something he never thought would escape those sweet, tempting lips of his elder brother.

"I have been such a fool, Dante… For all I have done and refusing to give in. I was stubborn and sought out something that was right in front of me all along… I see it now… You're the very thing I need, the being that helps keep me strong…" Vergil trailed off, as the emotions began to rise and consume him. Years worth of repressing his deepest desires were finally starting to surface and again, he looked away from Dante, refusing to let the younger see him if his emotions betrayed him and the tears he was fighting off surfaced. "I…" Vergil swallowed deeply. "I hope you can forgive me."

Dante however, released a soft sigh as he stood, approaching his twin, and nothing could've prepared Vergil for what happened next…

Dante had taken hold of the older brother's chin, forcing Vergil to look back at him. Dante was smiling, and Vergil could only manage to blush a soft shade of pink.

"You are a fool but you're a fool for thinking I wouldn't forgive my own brother." Dante spoke, with a light chuckle.

Vergil blinked a couple of times. "I… I must be honest; I didn't expect such a level headed reply… I thought surely I would be the last person you wished to see…"

Dante's smile faltered to a frown, and he placed a hand upon Vergil's cheek, his thumb gently caressing along skin. Vergil was cold to the touch… Dante wished to change that, to melt the ice around his heart and warm his soul. It's all he's ever wanted to do.

"I have been waiting for this moment… For you… It makes all of our struggles worth it…" Dante muttered, leaning in close to his twin and before Vergil could react, Dante had closed the gap between them.

Vergil's eyes closed, and his arms found themselves around Dante's neck, as a barely audible moan left his mouth, fading into Dante's as he savored their kiss… Oh, how he's missed this.

It wasn't long until Dante's tongue was out, licking over Vergil's lips and then pushing in when the older twin parted them in a soft, sweet moan.

As Dante explored Vergil's mouth, his hands roamed along the man's sides, sending shivers through Vergil who felt the touch even through his tight clothing.

With one hand, Dante slowly removed the sword from Vergil, laying it carefully on the desk. Vergil didn't bother to protest. If Dante longed to hurt him and start a fight, he would've done it the moment Vergil stepped into Dante's territory uninvited…

Vergil's coat was the next to go, falling carelessly to the floor as Dante slid it off. The older twin gave a grunt at his brother's carelessness toward his clothing but couldn't find it in him to put up much a fight regarding the less important things within this moment of overwhelming passion.

"Dante… I…" Vergil started when he had pulled away from Dante to take in a deep breath. However, Dante placed a finger to Vergil's lips, silencing him and Dante grinned again.

"Say no more… After all, actions speak louder than words, Verge." Dante spoke, giving a wink to the older twin.

Vergil let the faintest of chuckles escape him. "I suppose you are correct, dear brother."

"Haven't I always been? And you have always thought you were the smarter of us…" Dante laughed, and turned to face the upstairs. "Come; let's catch up on all we've missed." He spoke, and with that began toward the stairs that would lead to his bedroom.

Vergil nodded, following after him.

_Now you're the inspiration for this precious song and I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on… So, now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone and I can't wait to get you home; just to let you know you are the love of my life._

As Vergil walked behind Dante, he couldn't help but to feel that now his life was officially complete and there would be no more searching for that one thing that made him feel alive... His hunger for power was no more, the craving wasn't even there for Dante was the answer to it all. Dante was the one that made him feel worthy of something, that made him feel as if he couldn't be touched… Dante was his reason for existence. Dante was the reason he thrived… Dante is the _only _thing he has come to love and he will no longer take his dearest brother for granted but rather, embrace this new realization because Dante is all he truly needs.

* * *

Let me know what you think in reviews. I'd greatly appreciate it!


End file.
